RPlog:Malign and the Holocron
Grand Admiral Kreldin's Office - - SSD Malevolence A lavish, large and lively office, a stark contrast to the dull surroundings of the rest of the Imperial star dreadnought. Upon first entering through the double, wooden doors (imported from Kuat, no less), visitors are greeted to a small corridor lined with pieces of art from through the galaxy - mostly alien - until it reaches yet another double-set of wooden doors that lead into the office proper. Office, however, may be an incorrect word to use to describe the interior of the room. The floor is carpeted, made from materials gathered on Mutanda, a very comfortable that adds to the calm, pleasant mood of the room. The walls are painted a pleasant hue of light red and lined with all sorts of decorations ranging from art, awards and citations, and animal prizes won in various hunts throughout the galaxy. Another display, located to the center of the right wall, is a case in which Kreldin's military medals and ribbons lie. Literally dozens upon dozens of military decorations that span from Kreldin's service in the Republic during the Clone Wars to his days as an Imperial Grand Admiral. To the center of the room, towards the upper wall, is the desk itself. A large throne-like seat rests behind the desk, with four more seats arranged in front of the desk for visitors. Behind the desk built into the wall is a fireplace, above it a large painting of Emperor Palpatine standing in front of the Imperial starburst. The pyramidal-shaped object rests on Kreldin's desk. It's the Sith Holocron, the likeness of Davin Kreldin - or Keldan - encoded onto it forever. He retrieved it from the vaults of the Kreldin Estate just a few days ago, only to have it stolen by gangsters and later retrieved after a rather annoying battle. He's relieved to have it back in his custody. Without it, he fears he would have never been able to learn the full power of the Dark Side. But, there may be another way... He's sitting back in his throne, really a seat modelled after Palpatine's very own, pondering over the implications that the ability to use this power he so long sought could bring upon himself and the Empire. He may even finally have the true power to overthrow Korolov himself. This thought brings a smile to the old grand admiral's face. To his sides stand his two loyal bodyguards; Sethas, and Tibor. Both are as silent as ever, awaiting the arrival of the visitor. They do not know who is coming, but Kreldin does: the former warlord himself, Malign. Using the old communication system set up between the two long ago, when Kreldin entered into the secret pact with the Warlord, Kreldin requested an audience with the powerful Sith Lord. His eyes stare at his holocron, his fingers tapping gently against his throne's armrest. He's late... likely intentional. Or perhaps his stormtrooper escorts are giving him a hard time. He closes his eyes, perhaps an attempt to see if he could maybe reach out and sense the Warlord aboard his dreadnought, but to no avail. Sighing, Kreldin simply leans back, claps his hands into his lap, and awaits. The doors slide open with a muted hiss, it had been quite sometime since Warlord Malign had stood on his command ship, the very vessel he had ordered construction of and its sole mission for the longest time was to roam the galaxy in search of his daughter, heir to his throne, the seat below his beloved Emperor Vadim. Darth Malign drifts into the main office of the Grand Admiral, if the new Warlord Korolov knew of this meeting he may try to kill the two powerful figures, but the Sith have no fear of the weak. Malign still carries the wounds from his adventures on Coruscant, his entire upper torso was not covered in a black double-breasted tunic, but rather is arms and upper body are completely wrapped in white bandages and a heavy black cloak wrapped around his healing figure. Despite his injuries he moves with grace slipping forward with a heavy hood masking his features. Hazel eyes fall on the Admiral's desk and Malign decides to speak as a gloved hand gestures out toward the holocron calling it to his hand, "It seems the mystery has finally been solved by the Grand Admiral, is it so ironic that you would be the last of us to know you had the power within you? Is it so strange that I have chosen you as my key ally in the Galactic Empire?" The man pulls his heavy hood off from his head and gives the older man a boy of his head. Danik frowns slightly as he gazes upon the appearance of the Warlord. Looks like he got a bit hurt. Grinning, Kreldin sits up in his seat and moves in closer to his desk, allowing himself to come into the little light left in the office. "Welcome, Malign..." he says slowly, still looking the former warlord over for any signs of impending danger. He isn't quite sure what to make of the Sith. Does the Sith want Danik as an ally? After all, he does control the military and intelligence communities... it's his main bargaining chip in this situation, and Kreldin intends to drive home with it. He wathes as his Holocron levitates into Tyler's hand, something Danik doesn't take too kindly too. "I believe that's mine, Malign. I shall be using it, until I no longer require it," he says, his hand raising slightly above his armrest. It sends both Tibor and Sethas into movement; nothing quick or unexpected, certainly not for a Sith, but the two bodyguards close in on the former warlord, prepared to take the Holocron back. "Return it, and we shall discuss our 'alliance' further once it is back in my hands." The device rests firmly in his hand as his hazel eyes glance down at it looking as though he is piercing through the simple device looking inside it. The uncomfortable nature of Danik makes the Warlord laugh as he begins to in a short successful and scolding rhythm, "Now, now, Mr. Kreldin, I am not some petty thug who intends to steal your precious family heirloom, I have no use for it." The man smiles glancing as the two bodyguards move to either side of him. With a mere flick of his mental will, Malign could send both men to the ground and they would be very dead. The Sith glances down at his weapon clearly seen now as he takes a side step and allows it to appear beneath his heavy cloak, "Would you so willing send these men to their death over such a fickle pit of paranoia?" Malign steps passed the men and places the device on the desk in front of Danik with a rather loud *thud*, "Your paranoia and fear of the powers around you is what makes you weak. You feel you have so much power, but it is all insignificant to the power of the Dark Side and the arts I train under, and deep inside yourself you know. You both hate and revere me Danik Kreldin." The Sith declares. "Do not forget we have a blood pact, you are a part of my Dark Brotherhood and you may not consider that a respectable alliance, but to betray the Sith could very well be your undoing. Our religion has survived the ages and will exist long before the death of the Empire that we use as the exercise of our will. If my master no longer needs the Empire it will crumble as easily as the New Republic." Tyler moves off to the side and clinches his fist, "If you want true power you must accept this fate, that now your loyalties and ideas must rise above the Empire, you must look beyond such petty things." The Sith bows his head quietly. Both Tibor and Sethas seem to back down at the mere presence of the Sith; whatever it is they feel, they know it's not good. They hesitate, and Kreldin curses under his breath, watching as his two supposedly loyal bodyguards back down before the Sith. Grimacing, Kreldin prepares for the worse - and he nearly jumps when he bangs the Holocron back down on the desk. But who could blame the old man? After years of receiving nothing but beatings from Jedi, he has grown to be rather wary of them - wary of their power. Of a power that he hopes could also someday be his. And whether he likes it or not, it seems Malign is the only true way of unlocking it - he could study the Holocron all he wants, but he knows it's nothing compared to a real, living master. Reluctantly, Kreldin stands up from his chair and exchanges a dead stare with Malign. "Tibor, Sethas - leave us." As the two bodyguards reluctantly depart, Kreldin steps around from his desk and approaches the Sith lord. The idea of betraying Malign never crossed his mind - although after some initial review of the Holocron, he became convinced that the Sith were marked with nothing but betrayal. He would have to keep his guard up more so than usual. "Your Master, Malign? Emperor Vadim, I take it? Surely you can't be serious... the Empire needs to exist in order for your master to thrive. Without the Empire, there would be nothing but utter chaos: how would he rule? No government, no military, no navy... one man can't maintain control over an entire galaxy without them, Malign. Fortunately, that is what I control... and I can provide them to you. And to your master. Korolov is a figurehead; what he controls is nothing but a court and an ineffective political party..." Danik says, keeping his holocron in hand as he begins pacing about the office, though his eyes never leave Malign. "I serve the Empire because I serve order; I serve true justice." Danik was an interesting person for Malign, that is why he survives and that is why Malign brings himself to visit him, and now things were growing far more interesting for the Sith. The Grand Admiral begins to speak as his body guards leave the room. Malign stands his ground as he speaks of all these things that the Empire stands for. Tyler turns and looks toward the man, "Master Vadim gave me this title, Darth Malign, for chaos is what I thrive in, as a former Starfighter Pilot, you should know that even in chaos there can be order." The man smiles and shakes his head, "The Empire is not as important as you would like to boast, but personally I support it and the policies it pushes forward, several of which I fathered." Malign gestures with a hand, "Bring us a few drinks." He states, "I serve the Dark Side and Sith, order, justice, are words that do not concern me. The truth rests in power and emotion and within us. If you expect to unlock the powers within you, you must let go of these loyalties, if only just for a moment and free yourself from them to truly reach the emotion and passion needed to wield a power greater than any Jedi." Malign's hazel eyes flash with a true fiery passion as he extends a hand and suddenly a white ball of energy forms within it, the Sith clutches his fingers around it as it begins to smoke around it melting the synthetic leather from his fingers as it drips to the floor leaving his bare fingers, simply not effected by the display of power. Danik simply could not imagine life without a galactic government like the Empire; of course the first twenty or so years of his life were under the Republic, to him the Empire is the very same government, just with certain policy differences. The thought of a galactic government no longer existing, and the Sith ideology reigning supreme, is completely foreign to the old war horse: it is something that will definitely take some getting used to. But if learning and mastering the power within him requires shedding his complete commitment to the New Order for a short period of time, he is ready to do so. He meets Tyler in the eye, ignoring his fireworks display. He's seen it before, when Johanna had kidnapped him, and he promised to never let it bother him again. Instead, he does not blink, nor does he flinch. He remains strong, and he nods his head. "I am ready." A few moments later, he has the drinks: two Corellian ales. He hands a glass to Tyler, and promptly nods his head. "To the future," he says, raising his glass above his head. "And to Emperor Vadim." The Corellian ale was a welcome sight for Malign. He takes the drink and nods his head raising it up, "Cheers." He says quietly. The energy ball had long vanished and all that was left was his bare hand, it was not a display designed to intimidate the Admiral but to show what he would soon have access to. The man drops his free hand on his shoulder, "I will help show you the way, it is what the Brotherhood and our blood bond is designed to represent." He says darkly finishing his beverage and placing the glass on a nearby table, "I will be around, Grand Admiral." The Sith smiles deciding it is best for now to leave Danik to ponder his life changing event. Silently the Sith slips back out and through the doors of Kreldin's office. He would have a number of things to meditate on himself and would prepare himself to shadow the Grand Admiral for awhile. He would act as his window and guide to the Dark arts. Danik desires more than just energy balls in his palm; much more than that. All in due time, however... all in due time. Grinning, Danik drinks down the glass of ale quickly. He looks forward to his continued training, though it looks like he would have to wait some more... he still has some matters to take care of. Namely the locked files on his Holocron. And Ord Trasi, wherever it may be. He would find it, however. But perhaps it would be best to let Tyler know. Perhaps he could be of some assistance. "Before you go... you must know that I will be traveling to Ord Trasi soon. I don't know how I'm going to get there, but I'll find a way... the Force will guide me," he says with a smile, and a rather odd feeling settles over him. He never believed he would say something like that. "I would appreciate it if you journeyed with me... guided me in my quest..." The Sith stops before he slips out of the door and turns quietly to Danik, "Ord Trasi you say." Malign turns and bows his head, "Very well, I will journey with you Grand Admiral." The Sith turns and bows formally, "I will be in my old chambers, you should anticipate me to be around for quite sometime." And with that Tyler slips out of the Admiral's chambers and allows the door to close behind him. Malign and the Holocron